


Perfection

by Sharksfics



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is so in love, Crowley has long hair, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Other, aziraphale - Freeform, bed, crowley - Freeform, gay omens, good omens - Freeform, ineffable husbands, morning fic, so sweet, soft, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksfics/pseuds/Sharksfics
Summary: Aziraphale wakes up next to Crowley, these are his thoughts as he watches the demon sleep.





	Perfection

Gentle sunshine shone through the bedroom window, right onto Aziraphale's sleeping face, causing his baby blue eyes to flutter open. With a soft yawn he reached up and rubbed his face, feeling refreshed and rested. No, they did not 'need' sleep, but it did feel quite nice ever so often. And that's exactly what had been decided the previous night after other 'activities'. Speaking of, Aziraphale turned to gaze at his partner, only to find one of he most beautiful scenes he'd ever laid eyes on. 

There laid his love, still fast asleep. His eyes shut softly, brows and forehead increased, mouth just barely open as he breathed slowly and steadily. Beauty at its purest form was only one of the ways to describe the scene. His flaming red curls laid around him like a halo, and cupped his angled cheeks and jaw as if it were God's own hands. He wore one of Zira's sleep shirts to bed and it hung so loosely from his narrow shoulders, just enough to show the perfect imperfections That were littered across them. Light pink marks sprinkled amongst the hundreds of freckles, mortal proof of his unworldly love for the demon. 

He couldn't help but to stare, and he did for a few minutes, breathing in rhythm with the long limbed serpent. But after he was finished he reached out, and with the gentlest of touches he tucked one of the silken curls behind his ear. The hand moved down to cup his sharp cheek, then to caress his jaw. And he felt his heart melt when the man he loved so dearly leaned into his touch, long and soft fingers came up and cupped Aziraphale's own. He looked back up to his eyes, they were beginning to flutter open, and the second they did that beautiful gold suddenly matched the sunshine contrast around them. 

Right then Aziraphale took a mental picture. One he didn't think he'd ever forget, not for the rest of his life, he'd remember this until the day he died, whatever time that may be. The love of his life, laying in their bed beside him. Hair at that lovely long length they both preferred, eyes shining brighter than ever, two rings on their fingers as physical proof of their loyalty to one another. After years of 'sides' and 'the right thing' driving them apart, decades, millennia, there they laid. Together where nobody else could see. Where they weren't ashamed. Where they didn't care. 

They say that perfect doesn't exist. But the angel could argue that. Perfection is in fact quite real. Perfection despises his music choices but tolerates it to make him happy. Perfection liked to nurture and create, even when every part of his being was meant to destroy and take away. Perfection cried, and perfection had horrible days where he needed to be comforted and shown love. Perfection was there to do just that when Aziraphale needed it himself. Perfection had scars and marks all over his skinny body, but they were like the stars in the sky. Each one of them was beautiful in one way or another.   
Yes  
Perfection exists, and he's the most imperfect man there had ever been.   
But that's what Aziraphale loves about perfection. 

It's what Aziraphale loves about Crowley, and he'd be damned if he ever let anything take it away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!!! I'm actually really proud of this one, and I'd really appreciate it if you guys would comment what you thought? Thank you so much. 
> 
> My Instagram is   
> sushis_omens
> 
> So if you have any questions DM me!!!!


End file.
